mages_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Sanctus
Gabriel Sanctus, or Gabriel is a central Character within the latter half of Book 2 of Mages, he is a dark, deep individual with a very wise, thoughtful mind, giving infinitely valuable advice and guidance to his accomplice brother Raphael.After the death of his brother Gabriel tries to get to Miranth but meets John Bardon on the way, they both become acquainted and travel to Volis Ruins to awaken The Librarian and Miles, once that is complete they all make their way to Miranth, while on their Journey they get interrupted, Gabriel gets a message from his mother, God, telling him that the war effort is now located in Paradice Isles and that they need to help Michael in a battle he is engaged in. They then move to Slateclaw Rock and help Michael along with the United Front with destroying the Deceiver and his zombie hordes. After the battle is won the remainders of the group apart from Gabriel make their way to Hope's End via the boats that Miles Created, while Gabriel travels to the Voidwalker Temple in search of the Fox God. At the end of the second book we see Gabriel encountering the Fox God and it guides him to the temple. Physical Appearance Gabriel is a tall slender individual with long black hair, combed back over his forehead stretching down to the nape of his neck. he has bright shining purple eyes within an aged, hardened face, cheekbones jutting from his face and his chin is sharp and defined. He has a short black mustache and that is his only facial hair. The hair on his head, has subtle stripes of grey streaking through it, emphasizing his age. He is a quite thin, slightly frail however is muscular. Gabriel often wears long, thick dark coloured coats, coupled with a light coloured shirt, his wings in his angel form are also dark coloured or black. Personality Gabriel is a very emotionless, non-charismatic man, frequently mocked for his bland, blunt nature, saying what is on his mind with no restrictions, openly calling Raphael an idiot for what he knew he was going to do. Knowing whats happening in peoples minds he utterly despises dishonesty, breaking Hugo Vaults' arms because he lied to him. Powers and Abilities Necromancy - Gabriel is capable of using the magic of the darkness. * Death Tendrils - He is able to control hundreds of black tendrils protruding from anywhere on his body, each one that he can control flawlessly, each tendril has enough force to break bones and rip limbs off. * Black flame - Gabriel utilises black flame during his battle with Miles. * Mimicry - Gabriel can create perfect, sentient clones of himself, constructed with black flame, they are emotionless silent killing machines, created from flame. * Dead Zone - Gabriel's strongest technique, trapping his opponent in a spherical field, if they stay within this prison for longer than a minute, they die. Psychic Magic - Gabriel possesses the ability to read the minds of anyone and everyone around him. * Future Prediction - Gabriel predicts what John is going to do to see if he would have betrayed him. Quotes “We try to hide our feelings, but we often forget, eyes can speak” “Our heads are so powerful, we forget we can create, invent, experience and destroy things with thoughts alone” “We are what other people think we are” “Everyone dies, but not everyone lives” “What if, when you die, God asks you “How was heaven?”” “The saddest thing of all is that you think you have time” “Only dead fish go with the flow” “The scythe forgets, the wheat remembers” “The ashes will fly back into the face of he who threw them” “Fall seven times, stand up eight”